First Day Blues
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Andromeda Black's first day of her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Astronomy assignment on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also by Round One of The House Competition. **

**Astronomy assignment - Task 4 write a fic with Andromeda as the main character.**

**The House Competition, Badgers, Care of Magical Creatures, Standard story,**** (Prompt) First Day at a Wizarding school.**

**Word count without Author's note is 1,333 words. I hope you all enjoy First Day Blues.**

Andromeda Black had been excited the night before the Sorting feast. She'd peppered her older sister Bellatrix with questions during the summer. What would happen during the sorting? Would they have to fight a dragon? Would something harmful happen to her? So it had been a relief when most of the answers Bellatrix had given her were proven to be wrong. She didn't have to fight a dragon or do any sort of spell. All that had to happen was someone putting a hat on her head.

"Andie," called her dorm mate Alexandra, "Wake up, we don't want to be late for our first day of school."

Andromeda watched as the tall red-haired girl excitedly gathered her clothes for the day and headed towards the door to the first year girl's dormitory. She had been so excited last night after being sorted into Slytherin, but now that excitement was starting to diminish a little bit. Something she couldn't put her finger on was starting to take over her, and all of a sudden, all she could think of was wanting to go home.

"Come on, Andie," another one of her dorm mates called, motioning for her to get dressed. "We don't want to be late for breakfast."

Gathering her school uniform for the day, she trudged towards the door and then towards the bathroom. At home, she wasn't rushed about so much. Andromeda wished she hadn't been in such a hurry to go to Hogwarts. It wasn't really turning out to be as fun as Bellatrix's letter home made it seem.

Dressing as quickly as she could, Andromeda heard several excited conversations among the first year girls. One girl was talking about learning to ride a broom, but Andromeda was doubtful they'd get to do anything fun as first years. She didn't say as much to the other girl, but she thought it. As she stood at the mirror brushing her hair, she wondered if they'd get to do anything fun before the end of the day.

############################################################################

At the breakfast table, Andromeda tried to sit near Bellatrix. At least then,one aspect of her life would feel more like it did at home.

"Kid." A curly dark-haired boy elbowed her as she tried to sit next to Bellatrix. "You sit down there with the rest of the little firsties."

"But…" Andromeda looked from the boy toher raven-haired sister, hoping that Bellatrix would stand up for her.

"Sorry, Andie," Bellatrix sighed. "Those are the rules here. We can talk later."

Andromeda trudged anxiously towards the part of the table where the little first years were all sitting. Scanning the first year portion of the table, she sighed and sat down near her dorm mates, who were all chattering away excitedly. Putting some food on her plate, Andromeda picked at her breakfast as she listened to the conversation around her. This wasn't how she thought her first day of Hogwarts would start out.

"Aren't you so excited Andromeda?" Alexandra asked, practically jumping in her seat as she picked up Andromeda's schedule. "Look, we have the same schedule."

"Of course we have the same schedule," Lucy, a black-haired, impish-looking girl who shared their dorm with them, exclaimed. "We only get different schedules once we can start taking electives. Or at least, that's what my big brother says."

"My big sister told me the same thing during the summer," Andromeda told the girl, feeling a bit more relaxed now that she had something she could contribute to the conversation. "She's right down there." She waved at Bellatrix, who looked amused and waved back.

"Your sister is Bellatrix Black?" both girls asked her in extreme awe of who her sister was.

Andromeda nodded proudly, looking towards her sister. "She is. I have a younger sister too. But Narcissa has a year or two to go before she can come to Hogwarts."

"It must be so fun to have siblings," Alexandra murmured.

"You might want to finish up breakfast," Bellatrix told them on her way past them and towards the doors that led into the hallway. "You don't want to be late on your first day. Especially to Professor McGonagall's class."

"How did she know?" Alexandra asked in shock as she looked from her schedule towards Bellatrix and Lucius Malfoy's retreating backs.

"She has a way of knowing everything," Andromeda said with a small wry smile forming on her face. Finishing off her small breakfast plate, she quickly rushed towards the doors to the hallways of Hogwarts. She didn't want to be late to any of her classes, she thought as a slight nervousness filled her stomach, making her wish she hadn't taken that last piece of toast.

############################################################################

The first two classes of the day had been pretty cut and dry. Transfiguration was pretty fun, especially when it turned out that Professor McGonagall had been the cat sitting on the teacher's desk waiting for the first years to come in. Andromeda couldn't wait until they reached the age when they would learn to become Animagi like Professor McGonagall could. Not all her classes were fun ones. She'd almost fallen asleep in History of Magic. Professor Binns's voice had droned on and on, and she found herself getting tired.

But as they followed the flying instructor out towards the Quidditch pitch, Andromeda thought she'd found a class she could truly enjoy. A smile stretched across her face as she noticed the brooms lying on the ground in front of the Quidditch pitch.

"Now I want you all to go stand beside a broom," the silvery blonde-haired woman in front of them stated. She watched as they all ran towards the nearest broom and stood next to it. "This will be your broom for our lessons. You will learn to take care of your broom and keep it well maintained. But you will also be learning to fly one. Now, are you ready to start?"

A chorus of yeahs and yeses went up from the crowd of young first year Gryffindors and Slytherins. They all stood next to their brooms, looking expectantly towards their instructor, each face a mixture of joy and excitement.

"Now I want you all to hold your hand over your broom and summon it by saying 'up'," the class was instructed.

"Up!" Andromeda exclaimed, watching as the broom jumped a little but landed softly on the ground again. A small frown crossed her face.

The instructor, Madam Hooch if she remembered correctly, walked towards her and bent down, so she was on Andromeda's level. "Don't get discouraged, little one," Madam Hooch told her. "Not everyone gets the broom to come to their hand on their first try. Try again."

"Up!" Andromeda exclaimed and then smiled brightly as the broom jumped into her hand. "I did!" she exclaimed happily, looking towards Alexandra and Lucy, who were still trying to get their brooms off the ground.

"No," Madam Hooch exclaimed patting Andromeda proudly on the shoulder,before running towards two boys who were using their brooms as swords. "Are you trying to hurt someone?"

############################################################################

The next thing Andromeda knew, it was after dinner and she was sitting in the common room talking with her newfound friends Alexandra and Lucy. She had to admit she'd been wrong about had been wrong about how her first day of Hogwarts would go. She had more fun than she thought she would.

"Did you have a good day?" Bellatrix asked Andromeda as she sat down in an armchair next to the sofa Andromeda and her friends sat on. "Was Hogwarts all you thought it would be?"

"All that and more," Andromeda told her sister, beaming happily. She then proceeded to tell Bellatrix, Lucius, and Rodolphus all about her day. Maybe this could be like home, too.

**I hope you all enjoyed First Day Blues. I would like to thank Elizabeth, Emmy, and Viola for beta reading for me. Thank you!**


End file.
